


All Stories

by Joshabi



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshabi/pseuds/Joshabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All things must end at some point.<br/>Even chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Stories

Prologue

****

It is said by many that stories have three key parts: The Beginning, The Middle, and The End. The way in which these are told is crucial - if you do not know enough during the Beginning, the Middle makes no sense, and the End feels inconclusive.

It is the bane of a reader to not know enough, to feel left  out, to misunderstand the story.

So then.

****

_In the grim darkness of the 41st millenium, there is only war._

_And so it has been for many hundreds, if not thousands, of years._

_The bloody fury of the Orks carves a deep gouge in the side of peaceful worlds._

_The screams of the slaves of the Dark Eldar echo through the Webway, a sign to those not yet lost as to what is to come._

_And worse, the tendrils of the Warp probe at the minds of creatures, tempting them to it’s dark whims, showing them worse than what any Eldar could manage. And they like it._

_But more final than any of those, something stirs... Something ancient and unfeeling, with the strength to destroy all life._

_But all things must end eventually._

_**** _

_The spark of life dies, devouring itself in it’s fitful wish to continue._

_**** _

_Many years before, on a small Imperial Forge World..._


End file.
